


Taking away your world

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Torture, im bad at tagging sorry, slow burning destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel hunted a family of monsters years ago, but one remained and is gearing up to ruin life for all of humanity and monsters alike. </p>
<p>Warning: this fic will be containing some gore and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking away your world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kinda different to anything I've ever posted onto here, but I just really wanted to do it because... Well I don't actually know why but anyway, thankyou for clicking on this and I promise the next chapter will bring in some of the characters. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think of it and how I can improve my writing, it will be hugely appreciated my moi.   
> P.S. I know this is a short prologue, but it's just to get everything going, so yeah.

Gone.

Everything around her had just disappeared. Only a moment before that it was was all there. 

Where the hell had it all gone?

Looking around frantically, the panic rising up inside of her. Footsteps echoing on the concrete floor, the air around her cold, the light barely hanging on. Nothing was how it had been minutes earlier. Her eyes were desperately trying to adjust to the dim room, but to no avail. 

Wait... wasn't there someone with her? No- she would remember something like that. It was just her mind playing a cruel trick on her, make her feel more alone and scared than she already was. Stomach growling, head pounding, hands trembling. Unsure of where she was, the woman fell hard onto the ground causing a loud yelp to escape her mouth. There she curled herself into as small a ball as possible, allowing the salty tears to run down her gaunt face. The world around her had swallowed her up, and now she's all alone with no one to come and save her. 

I know that, because I'm the one who's trapped her there; I've told nobody about this place so that I'm not disturbed. It's very simple really, you just have to have patience and time. This is my prize, this woman, and so many others. Every single one of them are hopeless, terrified, lost- exactly how I want them. 

However, I have an issue now (quite a big one actually). The first one is going to die shortly, he's only seconds away. I have no idea where I should place him, or hide his lanky body. People will know, the kind who try find monsters like me. Truth is: I'm not that much of a monster, just slightly more intelligent and... better than the more well known ones. But no one, not even you, can see or understand that. Which is why I do this, to show how puny everyone and everything is. 

According to several, I'm a nice person with a big heart. Apparently I'm fairly quiet, but once you get to know me I'm a great laugh. 

Except that isn't the real me. Who am I? Well, I'm sure you've got a good guess at my personality. Big ego, big mind, big deal. I'm the one who wants to be seen in children's nightmares, I want the world to just fucking respect me. And until that happens... I'll continue to do this. 

Remember that guy I said only had seconds to live? He's dead now, his screeching was hilarious- I nearly choked on my tea! Now is the perfect time to begin everything I'm going to achieve. Of course, I need to remove certain people from the equation. They're almost as good as me, known by many who share the same lifestyle. 

It wasn't always like this though. Caring and loving and joy would have summed me up perfectly years ago. Then the Winchesters and their stupid Angel ruined all that I held dearly to me. Never knowing that they didn't kill the sobbing wreck in the shadows. Me! 

So, if humans and monsters believe they have the authority to destroy my world, then I'm going to destroy theirs too. Just you wait, because it's gonna happen.

I'll make it happen...


End file.
